Sin razón para olvidar la Navidad
by Mishima Yukio
Summary: Kevin tiene un regalo para Edd ¿se lo dará? ¿Aceptará Edd pasar la Navidad con él? Bueno una historia ambientada la noche de Navidad. Mal Summary, pero me esfuerzo. Kevedd. Disfruten leyendo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, sólo la historia. Espero que la disfruten.

Una nota extra: Se puede decir que es una secuela de Esta noche, mi otro fic sobre ellos.

Sin razón para olvidar la Navidad.

Hace tiempo que lo observo, comenzó en nuestra infancia. Él siempre estaba solo y con un libro en las manos, un deseo incalculable de invitarlo a jugar me invadía, pero nunca lo hacía, nunca me atrevía. En varias ocasiones decidí regalarle algo; la primera de ellas fue en su cumpleaños número siete, le compre un carro a control remoto como sorpresa, pero me desconcertó por completo el enterarme que no tendría fiesta de cumpleaños; la tristeza se acoplo al estupor del cual no me sentía capaz de salir ¿cómo puede un niño no tener fiesta de cumpleaños? Nunca le entregue el regalo. Unas pocas semanas después la furia y los celos se hicieron presentes cuando Eddy apareció en la escena de su vida ofreciendo su mano a Edd y, éste la aceptaba con una dulce sonrisa. La segunda vez que le compre algo fue un San Valentín, chocolates, de nuevo nunca llegaron a su destino; estaba con Eddy y un nuevo chico más alto y más tonto ese era Ed, sonreía como nunca lo había visto y dolió saber que las estupideces de aquel imbécil lo llenaban de tanta alegría. Así aconteció sucesivamente durante años, Navidad, Año nuevo, cada cumpleaños, mis presentes fueron más certeros con el tiempo hasta que me percate de mi atención insana sobre su persona, crecimos y mis hormonas se alteraban cuando lo detectaba cerca.

Es la mañana de navidad y le compre un libro que lo vi hojeando en la librería de la ciudad, _Crimen y castigo_ de Dostoievski, está justo frente a mí envuelto y con una tarjeta con su nombre, un suspiro escapa de mis labios y desvío la mirada hacia la ventana. Allí está con su gorro negro y bien abrigado, una pala en mano y preparándose para tratar de quitar la nieve de su entrada, es muy raro que no haya llegado Eddy… "Doble D" pronuncio su nombre y se eleva mi temperatura, desvarío. Es hora de desayunar.

—Buenos días, mamá.

—Buenos días, amor. ¿Listo para recibir a la familia?— casi me atraganto cuando menciona la palabra.

—¿Tengo que recibirlos?— pregunto con desgana.

—Deberías ser agradecido que una familia te acompañe. El pobre de Eddward estará solo esta noche— me detengo de golpe al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Cómo que estará solo?

—Sí, sus padres tuvieron que viajar a otra ciudad para operar a alguien. Los cirujanos nunca descansan— una idea cruza por mi cabeza y una sonrisa aparece en mis labios, casi puedo decir que la dicha es demasiada para mi cuerpo.

—¿Puede venir a cenar? Estará solo y nosotros preparamos comida en grandes cantidades. Por favor. — Mi madre parece complacida y sonríe, me besa la frente y dice con dulzura.

—Claro, deberían ser amigos. Puedes aprender mucho de él.

Me levanto sin terminar el desayuno, me alejo presuroso y parto a en dirección a su casa. Imagino sus posibles reacciones, sus respuestas ante mi propuesta, la oportunidad de tener toda su atención, de darle su obsequio. Pero también está el inconveniente de sus amigos, seguramente ellos lo llevarán a la cena con alguna de sus familias con gusto; esta idea me hace dudar y se queda presente cuando llego a su pórtico, de alguna forma lo convenceré. Llamo a la puerta con un puño firme.

—¿Kevin? ¡Oh por Dios!— su expresión me confunde.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Primero… quiero saber si… —se detienen el resto de mis palabras cuando toma mi mano y me lleva al interior de su pulcro hogar — ¿qué sucede Doble tonto?

—No traes la ropa adecuada para este frio, eso es lo que sucede. — olvide abrigarme, ni siquiera lo pensé al salir porque cuando él invade mis pensamientos no hay espacio para nada más.

—Ah… eso no importa— y antes de que replique o me dé la orden de quitarme los zapatos, lo sostengo de los hombros con firmeza. El calor que emana nubla mi juicio, espero no decir una tontería— ¿quieres venir a mi casa para la cena de Navidad?

—¿Esta noche? —parece sorprendido, casi puedo escuchar una réplica de su parte, debo detenerlo, pero ¿cómo?—me encantaría, pero ¿y tu familia no se molestará?— Doble D siempre me sorprende, acepto aunque haya un "pero" de por medio.

—¿Y tus amigos? Creí que ellos ya te habían invitado— lo dije sin pensar, a veces la lengua es traicionera y dice más de lo que ya se tiene planeado.

—Eddy y su familia fueron de visita con su hermano. La familia de Ed es algo conservadora en cuestiones de invitados y bueno… —me sorprende no verlo molesto, sino tranquilo con una respuesta firme. Gracias Edd por soportar mis estupideces tantas veces, gracias en verdad.

—Mi familia es molesta, pero no importa lo que digan porque mi madre dijo que sí—una dulce sonrisa aparece en sus labios y unas ganas inmensas de besarlos me estremecen por completo, pero me contengo. —Me voy. Ayudaré a preparar todo. Te veo esta noche.

Salí corriendo de su casa, de nuevo sin ningún amparo contra el frío. El resto del día me invadió una alegría inefable, ayudaba en todo con una sonrisa y sin replicar. Llegada la hora el resto de mi familia arribo a mi hogar, los recibía y en secreto cada vez que sonaba el timbre mi corazón aceleraba el ritmo, sólo para verse obligado a bajarlo de nuevo al notar que no era él. Después de tantas decepciones mis ilusiones se agotaban, una vez más hubo un llamado a la puerta, era el único que escucha con tanto ruido, al abrir grande fue mi sorpresa… era él. Era él. Y aún no lo podía creer, sus ojos me miraban fijamente y sonreía, llegaba en el momento justo para salvar mi humor.

—Disculpa la demora… yo… — lo envolví con mis brazos, tenía miedo que cambiara de opinión. Esta vez no quería que su regalo se quedara conmigo, sería suyo y él mío. — ¿Kevin?

—Pasa, apenas se están sentando a cenar ¿listo? —me separo apenas un poco y lo ayudo con su abrigo, mientras me mira intrigado por la pregunta. Pasamos a la mesa.

Cualquier lugar en el que me encuentre con él se vuelve maravilloso, no hay como su timidez cuando ríe; ni las risas de mis primos y los comentarios de mis tíos pueden arruinar la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca. Todos comienzan a emocionarse, el alcohol ha comenzado a navegar de la botella a las copas y, refrescar la garganta mientras calienta el cuerpo. Es hora de robarme por completo su atención.

—Edd, ven aquí. Vamos a mi habitación. — sostengo su mano y pasamos desapercibidos. Sus mejillas se tiñen de un leve rojizo entre más escalones dejamos atrás y nos acercamos al pasillo, su respiración comienza a perturbarse. Al llegar la puerta se cierra sin ruido.

—¿Qué pasa, Kevin? Ya es tarde… creo que debería irme… —Sé que quiere decir algo más, pero no lo dejo y mis brazos encierran su cuerpo, aspiro su aroma con fuerza y memorizo la calidez que emana. Todo su ser tiembla.

—Quiero darte algo— acaricio su mejilla, nuestras miradas se encuentran, me pierdo en mi propio reflejo tomado con tanto amor en sus ojos. Alcanzo el paquete y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. — Feliz Navidad, Doble D ¡Oh mira! Un muérdago—justo sobre nosotros sostengo la inocente rama.

—No eres justo, nunca juegas limpio. Me gusta. Muchas gracias, ¿Puedo abrirlo? —Miras ansioso la cubierta.

—Adelante, pero todavía tenemos que cumplir la tradición. — sonríe de nuevo y quita con cuidado el papel navideño rojo y verde, mira el título y su respiración se detiene.

—Gracias—Por fin sucede, me besa ansioso y con su mano libre acaricia mi nuca, en respuesta suelto el muérdago y rodeo su cintura, atraigo su figura hacia mí.

Mis labios siguen su ritmo, mis manos acarician sobre la ropa, anhelo el contacto directo; pero esta noche no. Quiero que sepa lo serio de mis palabras cuando digo: "Te amo" no solo en la cama sino fuera de ella. Quiero algo real y no solo la sombra de un amor.

—Te amo— digo casi sin aliento, beso su frente con suavidad. Doble D acomoda su gorro y hace una mueca de disgusto. — No quiero sólo sexo por las noches, ni besos ni caricias a escondidas. La madrugada de mi cumpleaños cada roce y palabra salían desde lo profundo de mí, con toda la sinceridad de la que soy capaz.

—Kevin… es tarde. — él no cree en mí, que desesperación. — ¿me acompañas a casa?—casi puedo sentir que sonríe, pero no quiero verlo, ya no.

Los pocos miembros de mi familia que aún siguen conscientes nos miran bajar extrañados, no saben qué hacíamos a solas, pero debo suponer que sospechan cuando miran fijamente los labios hinchados de Doble D, debí tener más cuidado. Su cuerpo siempre revela las actividades previas.

—Acompañare a Eddward a su casa— me dirijo a mi madre, me sonríe y mira a mi acompañante.

—Vuelve pronto, es un placer tenerte en esta casa, Eddward. — le dirige un gesto cómplice.

—Gracias, señora. Fue un placer. Feliz navidad a todos. — dice dirigiéndose a los presentes, termina de ponerse el abrigo.

Se cierra la puerta detrás de mí y caminamos en silencio, me envuelve un frío demasiado intenso, casi insoportable. Una mano se entrelaza con la mía, comienza a calentarme, no solo el cuerpo sino también el espíritu, alimenta una esperanza que su portador destruyo. Así cruzamos la calle tapizada de blanco, llegamos a su puerta y no quiero soltar su mano.

—Bueno… creo que hemos llegado— retiro mi mano lentamente mientras suspiro por mi propia estupidez ante lo obvio. Tal vez sea la despedida definitiva.

—¿Sabe, joven Kevin? A este libro le falta una dedicatoria y a usted pedir las cosas de forma correcta— siempre me confunden sus palabras.

—Es verdad, yo no sé mucho de regalar libros, tal vez debí darte chocolates— me resigno a perderme en sus ojos— en cuanto a pedir algo… no sé a qué te refieras—un suspiro sonoro se escapa de su pecho.

—Sí, acepto salir contigo. El orden es diferente, pero ¿tendrías la cortesía de preguntar?― mi esperanza se renueva por completo, sólo él es capaz de crear, destruir y volver a crear en mi universo. Sonrió y pregunto son seguridad.

—Eddward ¿saldrías conmigo? Ya tengo la respuesta así que la formula está completa― se acerca a mí, me inclino un poco, nuestros rostros están a centímetros, respiro su aliento y rompiendo el contacto visual, nuestros labios se tocan en un beso suave y tierno que Doble D intensifica. Nos separamos un poco.

—Aún no te doy tu regalo de Navidad― dice en un susurro.

—Ya lo hiciste. — Sin razón para olvidar la Navidad, mi felicidad está completa junto a él.

—Este regalo tiene dos partes, para recibir la otra debes entrar a mi casa, a mi recamara.― algo en su voz cambia, es sensual y acaricia mis sentidos; sonrío con malicia y lujuria. Abre la puerta, hace una invitación directa con su mano que no separa de la mía, me clava su mirada decidida.―Feliz Navidad, Kevin.― cierra la puerta, asegura la censura de lo que pasara esta noche y las siguientes.

FELIZ NAVIDAD. Regálenme un Reviwe ¿vale? Puede que haya lemon en un capítulo extra.


End file.
